Battle Meditation
Battle Meditation is a subcategory of Meditation. It is if practiced correctly a mighty tool to sharpen both the mind and enhance the physical capabilities of the body. Usually performed by Warrior Monks, the technique at the beginning of its development was only used for defensive purposes. Multiple variations of the art exist and most of them are derived from the Monks of the Mountains, who were the first to develop meditation techniques to further transcend the borders of realities. By performing Battle Meditation, you allow the energy of Gaiga (or, the cosmos as some have access to the Above) to wave through your body and by the power of your will, you can either direct it to your body or your spirit. Physical Benefits The most likely way of directing energy towards, as the energy already passes through your body and the only thing left to do is to harness and keep it, comparable to absorption. Healing One of the many usages of Battle Meditation is healing meditation. Despite not necessarily derived from combat purposes only, it is part of many Battle Meditations taught today. The raw unfiltered energy to which you open yourself up to via meditation flows through your self and you direct it from your brain towards your heart and from there spread it until you reach the skin layer. Change the nature of the energy and polarise it to a healing energy that rebuilds the cells and membranes. This way many wounds can be healed, yet it, of course, takes time and silence which is rare in an active war or fight and this is why it is commonly used in aftermaths of fights that cost many a part of their body or by those who suffer from open wounds. Sensory While the entire body is filled with the flow of energy, you can also direct it towards your main sensory organs (eyes, ears, nose, tongue, skin) to improve their functionality. This is the most often prebattle performed meditation, as many have realized that quick perception is very valuable and can sometimes even trump strength and speed increases. The improvement of the sensory abilities, however, does not work forever as the body strives to re-correct itself so it exchanges these modified cells, causing the loss of these modified organs. 1st Abilities Concerning the 1st abilities (strength, speed and balance physical), Battle Meditation can also improve those heavily. The usual attack strength can be enhanced by rechannelling the necessary compounds of the matter that makes up muscles through the various veins in the body's blood flow. Furthermore, speed can be increased by speeding up the time the cognitive mind needs to process information and combined with the strength increase the meditator is able to react way faster and combined with the sensory meditation, the meditator can even outplay the more skilled swordsman and dodge arrows from the distance. Psychical Benefits When it comes to the psychical improvements a Battle Meditation can provide are not only limited to Battle Meditations but can also be achieved by usual or completely different styles of meditation. However, those reaches can be implemented into Battle Meditation, too and usually the Battle Meditation was only the first step in achieving physical or material benefits. Tranquility When opening the Gate of Spirit the greatest benefit and reason for most to even practice meditation of all styles is the feeling of tranquility that seems to veil around you. It really helps to let loose of the anticipation that usually precedes a battle or eases down the anxiety if the battle is expected to be lost. The tranquility experienced during a Battle Meditation is one of the core reasons warriors and Warrior Monks describe the moments before a battle starts as beautiful. Foresight Those performing Battle Meditation on highest state of consciousness are able to see slightly into the most likely possible path the future will take and can act accordingly, which is why some temples hold collective Battle Meditations to foresee where the enemies will position themselves and then take action in relation to their placement. This foresight, however, can be completely misleading if the enemies prepared a red herring, as only a possible slice of the future can be accessed at the time and the time and focus rarely till never last to consult and explore the entire future. Magic Capabilities Using the flow and denying it a material expression, the flow can be used to temporarily enhance the magical capabilities of a conscious living being. This way a brief boost in all of their skills is reached and can be used to hit heavily on small armies or mobs, but utterly fails in the long run. The boost can also be used to quickly raise magical obstacles or stun enemies if their location is known and cause confusion among them. This is particularly great if a small path leads up to the place of the meditator, as the person performing the act can focus on this only way and can create a dizziness that leads the entire group of attackers to slow so much down that those with the meditator have more time to prepare for the fight. Musino Musino is a very complex and difficult technique only the highest Warrior Monks are taught and only a very few individuals who are not part of temples ever did learn. It is a state of meditation that is upheld while moving and walking. It is particularly of interest in combat, as the partial nonexistence of one's self, allows the user Musin(-a, -u) to feel the slightest intent of will of the enemy. Musino is almost exclusively used in one to one combat and rarely against two enemies at once. Technically a warrior who is in the state of Musino is able to completely massacre an army, but there are mortal and mental boundaries that prevent that from happening. A person who is in Musino experiences the passing of time at a much slower pace what allows it to plan ahead and through the cosmic fusion a Musin can foresee intent and possible future, and the combination of both allows the Musin to correctly foresee what the enemy is about to do. However, the state of Musino is difficult to uphold and eventually the Musin will either tire out or the focus of it disturbed, which in every case means death. Category:Technique Category:Skill Category:Ability Category:Meditation Category:Magic